Kuri Neton
Introduction Withal one of the first introduced characters in One Piece: Era of Dreams; Kuri Neton. Kuri is a quite a young girl at the age of 12 who already is enlisted to Navy. Rumors says a person is required to posses a quite immensely colossal amount of physical vigor and strength to pass the Marines test what may even break most the teenage men out of their ankles themselves. This quite explicates how vigorous that girl genuinely is. She also seems to be quite a mature girl for her age, and have scared several amount of infamous pirates just by visually examining them. Appearance Kuri Mostly wears a short cyan outfit with the tiny marine logo at the chest, with sandals on her feet. She additionally wears a pretty penuriousness Navy cloak that is mostly utilized by high ranked marines only, partly: Vice Admirals, Admirals and Fleet Admiral. How she got that cape is still a huge voluminous mystery. Kuri was authoritatively ordered to take it off for an abundance of times; but she refused without saying anything else. Seems like that cape is pretty precious to her, as she scarcely takes it off. Personality Kuri is a nervous person, you could say she's like Coby, at the commencement of his start as a Marine soldier.You could say that Kuri never kills anyone whether it's a pirate or not. It could be kindness or just cockiness. Kuri has a vigorous credence and belief of justice, and is authentically overconfident in herself. As it was mentioned earlier; Kuri would rather try to avoid killing someone. Therefore, she lets them live in a shame of being vanquished by a 12 year old girl instead. Abilities and Powers Kuri is stealthy, and swift, causing her targets to be off-guard while she makes an attempt to attack them with her sharp Katana. Although,' 'Kuri has a specific weakness; her neck - as she always leaves it wild open. However, Kuri's neck is more fragile than others, causing her to be cautious of people behind her, but not as much, due to her reflexes. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Kuri was found in a junk yard, without parents. No one authentically knows where she emanated from, but she looked up to the Marines. Pirates often 'visited' the Junk Yard, scavenging for 'treasure', and things that they would survive with in this brute world. Many endeavored or tried to kill Kuri, which led her to have a rather astronomically immense scar on her chest, but no one can optically discern it. Months, after, more pirates came to the junk yard, and Kuri could no longer keep up with this. She decided to fight the pirates. However, this ended in a consummate fail, as she almost lost her life. The reason she didn't? Many marines came to fight the pirates, as she optically canvassed them in awe. Kuri set herself a goal, but she would not reveal it just yet. The clashing of metal and metal echoed through the dark, starry nights, as Kuri practiced fighting with a katana left by a pirate, against metal dolls. At first, the only thing Kuri could do was hurt herself with it. the Katana was difficult to use. Kuri never gave up though, she kept on practicing, simply swinging the Katana, whether it be vertically, or horizontally. About a year later, Kuri turned 11. At this point, Kuri thought that she was able to enlist in the marines, after her hard practicing. Sadly, she couldn't. After being enlisted in the marines, about a few months later, she got kicked out. They realized that she was adolescent, and callow. Having being kicked out, Kuri went to Shell Town, having being brought there by a fellow marine. This particular marine helped her train, and Kuri didn't even know who he was, and why he helped her. About a month after, the man left Kuri, to let her train by herself. "I won't be by your side forever, just trust in yourself and remember'; that no matter where you were to go - the Justice will always win." is what Kuri recollects the man saying. So, there she was, training, every day, sweat and tears being poured,not even close to mastering the katana, she said she was at least decent. Having this mindset, Kuri enlisted in the marines, once more. Months passed, and she was still in there, having feel at ease now that she wouldn't be kicked out, she saw someone. The man who helped her train. The man however, was furious that Kuri enlisted in the marines already, but Kuri didn't transmute her mind. Kuri would stay in the marines, no matter what. Having given up, the man sighed, and insisted on still helping Kuri train, she accepted. During one of their training sessions, Kuri gulped, and yelled out these certain words, "I'll become a Navy Admiral, an ascertain Equity is consummated everywhere!". These words echoed through the night, as Kuri refrained the feeling to dig a hole, then jump in it. However, this time, he didn't laugh at her. Instead, he just grinned, and said these words, "Go ahead". This time, Kuri's authentic journey has began. Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "Strength doesn't come when you are born. It comes when you have something to believe in." Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Characters